


small change

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Are you that desperate for money, Potter?” a voice drawled from behind Harry. “You’re combing the streets for loose change?”Harry sighed, turning around. “Hello to you too, Malfoy.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	small change

**Author's Note:**

> for @[harry100](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #377: galleons.

“Are you that desperate for money, Potter?” a voice drawled from behind Harry. “You’re combing the streets for loose change?”  
  
Harry sighed, turning around. “Hello to you too, Malfoy.”  
  
Draco looked at the coin in Harry’s hand and frowned. “What kind of galleon is that?”  
  
“It’s a penny. That’s why I was picking it up. You know, find a penny, pick it up, all day long you’ll have good luck?”  
  
“What is a penny?”  
  
“A Muggle coin. You really don’t know anything about Muggles, do you?”  
  
“I don’t.” Draco hesitated then said,“Maybe you could teach me.”


End file.
